


Surprises.

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Balthazar., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Author Drinks Too Much Coffee, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Balthazar Lives, Balthazar being Balthazar, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Balthazar, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley is a good friend, Crowley is kinda cheating on Dean..., Dean is also an Omega, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Graphic sex., Heats, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Balthazar, Protective Crowley, Sass., Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Crowley, Unexpected heats, Way Too Many Tags, alpha!crowley, but nice, but not really..., i should not be allowed to use tags with ADHD..., its okay because its Omegaverse, sartphones are hard to type on..., so much sass, submissive Balthazar, there needs to be more of this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazars' life has been full of surprises so far, but he's about to get one or two more that he definitely didn't expext...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first bit of Crowlazar smut. I hope it turned out okay cos it literally wrote itself plus I was tired and probably should have been sleeping or doing housework or something idk. This was literally just an excuse for me to write some Crowlazar smut cos i think there is so not enough of it out there!
> 
> More notes at the bottom about various stuff. Also, sorry for any mistakes and whatnot. I typed this on my smartphone since my computers in storage, so i may or may not have been unknowingly autocorrected a few times but I think I got them all... Hopefully. Anyways, on qith the smut!  
> Also, i just fixed all of the stupid autocorrect mistakes so, hopefuly i got them all this time...

Surprises.

To say that Balthazar was a little surprised by his lot in life would, perhaps, be an understatement. He was surprised when he found out that his Alpha brother, Gabriel was dating another Alpha. More surprised to find out that it was Sam Winchester, of all people. While it was not entirely unheard of for two Alphas to manage to cohabitate quite peaceably, it was very rare that it was ever anything more than a dominance thing when they slept together. A more dominant Alpha asserting his power over one weaker, usually in order to claim a preferred mate yet, somehow Gabriel and Sam had managed to make it work. 

Balthazar was also surprised when his younger brother, Castiel turned out to be an Alpha, despite his usually quiet and stoic nature. Balthazar supposed that any Omega would be lucky to have him, as Castiel was always a kind and gentle Alpha though, he could be somewhat firm and assertive when he needed to be. Balthazar was even more surprised again, when Castiel did not immediately choose to claim one Dean Winchester for his mate although, it was clear as day that the two cared for each other deeply.

He was again surprised when, against all expectations, Dean chose to let Crowley of all possible choices, take him to bed and claim him. While Balthazar certainly could have expected Dean to allow Crowley to fuck him through his heats, (Balthazar would admit that he'd been tempted to bed the Demon himself, a few times) he had not however, expected that their relationship would ever turn into anything more.

This had all been very surprising to Balthazar, naturally however, the one thing in his life that had surprised him more had been when he discovered, after centuries of believing himself Beta for lack of any evidence ti the contrary, that he was, in fact, a late blooming Omega. Very late blooming, if the normal times for a first heat were anything to go by.

Now, Balthazar had nothing against Omegas personally, it was just, after all this time and no signs of either a heat or a rut, he had simply assumed that he wasn't one.

At first, when it happened, Balthazar thought he'd been stabbed in the gut. One moment he was standing in Crowleys' office, leaning cockily against the door frame discussing the business of Heavens' and Hells' respective share of souls and where, exactly, he could find a good tailor, (Crowley said he knew of a few) and the next, he was doubled over in pain, falling to his hands and knees on Crowleys' expensive carpet, gripping his stomach and, consequently mourning the loss of a glass of good Scotch.

A loud cry left him as another sharp pain went through his body and, the Angel instinctively wrapped his wings around himself as a form of protection as the Demon put his glass down and moved in front of him.

"Hey, you alright, Angel? You know, if you suddenly decide to die here it's going to look very bad on my record as far as your brothers are concerned... Oh."

Balthazar, while usually very eloquent with his speech, was currently finding it rather difficult to speak at all. Everywhere was a hot, searing rush of pain and he felt himself sweating as though from fever and, apparently his brain had also decided to take a vacation as it was becoming increasingly difficult to think. His vision was blurring as the Demon reached out to him and, Balthazar began to feel increasingly panic-stricken at the thought of being so obviously weak and vulnerable in front of the King of Hell. The rational part of his brain assured him that Crowley wouldn't actually hurt him but, the freaking-out instinctive part was telling him to run.

"I... What...!? Wait... What 'oh?' "

Balthazar tried to fight down the continuing urge to panic and flee as he suddenly registered what Crowley had said. 'What does he mean, 'oh?' ' The Angel forced himself to look up at the Demons' face, fighting back waves of nausea and he noted that Crowleys' eyes had gone wide and he looked a little shocked, as well as something else that Balthazar didn't really want to think about. He looked... Hungry. So far, the Angel had only ever seen him look at Dean that way and, it was actually unnerving him quite a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, since Crowley still hadn't answered his first question.

"Balthazar..." The Demon said, slowly his eyes wide, pupils dilated. "Do you have any idea how good you smell right now, love?"

"I... What!? Smell!? I don't... Agh!" His words were cut off by another stab of pain but, this one was accompanied by something completely different. A hot, sharp tingling raced through his spine and down and, Balthazar felt an odd, unfamiliar ache in his groin that only seemed to be growing more persistent the longer he kneeled there.

Crowley reached out to touch him again and, this time when the Demons' hand landed gently but firmly on the side of his neck, Balthazar groaned at the sudden sensation of heat and wetness that pooled between his legs and his skin felt hot, almost feverish where the Demon touched him, a deep, sulfurous, musky scent filling his nostrils as he breathed in, sharply and the heady, spicy smell of it made his brain come to a complete halt for a moment as he finally processed it all.

'Oh, Father! Lord in Heaven, no! I can't be! After all this time... it would have... before...' Balthazar was about to start utterly freaking out again at his sudden realisation of what was obviously happening to him because, 'heat!? Him, in heat!? Now!? Why...?' He was abruptly jarred out of his internal melt-down as Crowley pulled his face up to look at him and, he said softly; "This is the first time, isn't it?"

Balthazar nodded, for once not trusting himself to speak and, Crowley got an odd look of understanding on his face as he moved his hand to brush a stray lock of hair from the Angels face and, Balthazar almost threw himself backwards when the Demon began to remove his jacket and attempted to lift his shirt.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" The Angel yelped and, Crowley held up his hands in complacence and said "I'm trying to help make you a bit more comfortable, dear. You know, those clothes are only going to make you feel hotter and therefore worse. Not to mention the sweat."

Balthazar calmed down again and tried to remind himself that the Demon did, in fact, know what he was doing, considering Dean no doubt went through this whole thing every month... Balthazar suddenly felt a lot more sympathetic towards one Dean Winchester. Heats, he decided, were not the least but fun.

Crowley seemed to be reading his mind, because he said to him; "You know, the whole thing doesn't have to be unpleasant and painful sweetheart. The first ones are always the worst, for sure but, they'll usually settle down once you actually do something about it."

Balthazar actually managed a laugh as Crowley walked him through to his bedroom and into his, admittedly luxurious, ensuite and replied; "Are you trying to get me into bed?"

"I might be. Wouldn't be the first time though, would it? And I can promise you that if you do take me up on the offer, it'll make that heat of yours go so much easier..."

The Demon left the sentence hanging as he steered Balthazar towards the big, deep, spa-like tub and a moment later the Angel was groaning in no small amount of relief as cold, clean water splashed over him and he let himself melt into Crowleys' bathtub, closing his eyes for a minute as he felt his raging temperature drop back to a slightly more manageable level.

As nice as it was, the cold bath unfortunately didn't do much for the incessant ache in his belly and Balthazar groaned again, this time in pain, clenching his stomach. His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of fabric hitting the ground and he saw Crowley stripping out if his clothes.

"What are you doing?" The Angel demanded and, Crowley rolled his eyes a little and replied; "Budge up, I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you think. Trust me, I do this for Dean all the time. Believe me, sweetheart it helps."

Balthazar decided to take his word for it and he scooted forward in the tub, allowing Crowley to climb in and sit behind him, his chest pressed to Balthazars' back and the Angel startled a little as he felt the Demon put his arms around him and run his hands down his chest, to his abdomen.

"What...?"

"Shh. Just relax, would you." Crowley admonised and began slowly rubbing his stomach in soft, circular downward strokes.

Balthazar couldn't help but groan again as some of the pain in that area started bleeding out and he let himself relax, fully, resting his head back on the Demons' shoulder as he worked and now, Balthazar felt a whole new sensation as he enjoyed the feel of Crowleys' hands soothing him. There was a warm, fluttering heat in his belly that somehow made him feel safe and comforted and, the throbbing ache between his legs only intensified as Crowley rubbed lower, smoothing away the tension in his gut and Balthazar found himself breathing in the Demons' scent from his neck, where he rested his head.

"Ooh!" Despite the water, the Angel could still feel the slick wetness that was pooling between his legs and he hadn't failed to notice that his cock was hard - achingly so - and already dripping pre-come into the water they were sat in. Balthazar wasn't stupid, by any means and he knew perfectly well that an Omegas' heats were designed for one thing. That didn't mean he wasn't still getting used to it, this feeling like his body was out of control and wanting, needing, in a way that he had never needed before. He knew all about it, of course but, knowing about it and abruptly, unexpectedly feeling it were two completely different things.

Balthazar now understood why some Omegas - namely Dean Winchester - would get so uptight and defensive about their Omega status and their heats, especially around Alphas or even Betas. It was strange and embarrassing and, dare he say, even somewhat degrading how much his body was urging him to submit, to simply give in to nature's demands and prostrate himself before the Alpha behind him. It didn't at all help that Crowley was being so nice to him; careful and tender and soft in a way that made Balthazar realise that this was perhaps the side of the Demon that had made Dean want to stay with him and, possibly, even love him, if the Hunter turned Demon would ever admit to that.

The Angel had never been the type to bow down and submit but, right now every fibre of his being was urging him to do so, to give in, spread his legs and let the Demon take him, to make this damnable heat and pain go away oh, so much more effectively than either the bath or the belly rub could alone...

Fortunately for Balthazar, while he was not generally inclined to bend over just because someone asked him to, he was also not at all what one might call a prude. Quite the opposite, in fact. The thought of letting the Demon fuck him on any given day was not the part that bothered him. Not in the slightest. Balthazar could admit that even before the heat he'd been at least a little attracted, it was more that he wasn't entirely sure if Crowley wouldn't mock him for it later if he were to behave like so much of a whore and start begging for it... Not that he thought Omegas were whores, by any means just, he wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with the idea of behaving that way himself.

"Love, I know what you're thinking and, don't. Its hardly your fault if your genetics have decided that now is the time to throw a party, so to speak. Just because you listen to those baser urges of yours, no matter how embarrassing they may seem, doesn't make you any less of a man... or, an Angel, as the case may be. I've said it to Dean once before and I'll say it again, love; it's not shameful to want what you've been genetically programmed to want. What is shameful is trying to pretend to be something you're not."  
"I take it you're also referring to your not pretending to not be the evil Demon King of Hell and, my not pretending to not be a light-fingered, hedonistic, renegade thief...?"

"You are that. And yes, love, I was. So near as I can see, you've never been particularly ashamed of who you are. I guess we share that little trait, you and I. So I figure, why start now? Just because it's not exactly what you expected doesn't mean you still can't enjoy it. You're not weak for wanting what you want, love. You're only weak for not taking it. We all want something; Throne of Hell, Heavens weapons, a good tailor and a nice bottle of three hundred year old Scotch... or, if you're an Omega, a nice, handsome, well-endowed Alpha to bend over in front of to help you out with those painful, persistent heats..."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and scoffed a little, before giving a small laugh. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about you by any chance, would you?"

"Who? Me? Now, whatever gave you that idea?"

Balthazar could feel Crowley smiling slightly against his neck and he leaned back further, exposing his throat to the Demon and the throbbing need in his groin made itself re-apparent as the warm, tingling feeling grew in his belly, as if telling him that, yes, this was good, this was right.

After Crowleys' little speech and, owing to the fact that he already knew this damnable ache wasn't going to sate itself, Balthazar decided that he had absolutely no sane reason to just sit here and suffer through what had already promised to be an agonising first heat, by himself so, instead he leaned forward a little, bracing his hands on the floor of the tub and levered himself up, into Crowleys' lap, letting the head of the Demons' - notably large - and erect cock brush against his still slick opening and... Balthazar whimpered, pitifully and, had he not already decided not to feel embarrassed, would have been quite ashamed of the pathetic, needy little whine that had forced its way out of his throat.

Even just that brief touch had his body burning and aching for more and, he felt still more slick pool from his opening, into the water and Balthazar found himself pressing back into Crowley, rocking his hips to try and find friction and, when he opened his mouth he heard himself literally begging the Demon to take him...

"Oh! Father, Crowley, please!"

Apparently the Demon still couldn't help teasing a bit. "Please what, love?"

"Oh, for the love of...! Crowley, please, fuck me! Now! Before I start going insane and trying to tear my insides out, preferably! Please!"

On any other day, Balthazar might have hated the needy, whiny and even slightly desperate tone to his voice even in the midst of his sarcasm, as it was but, right.now, he really couldn't bring himself to care about anything else besides giving his aching, sweating body what it obviously wanted, which involved Crowley getting on with what he so obviously wanted and sticking his dick in Balthazars' ass sooner rather than later.

The Angel didn't have to wait long, as Crowley lifted his hips, positioning Balthazar over his cock and lowering him down, carefully until he was sitting flush on Crowleys' thighs and, the Angel let out another wordless moan at the feeling of being so full and held, as Crowleys' arms wrapped around him, holding him under the waist and thrusting shallowly and Balthazar whined again, somehow needing more...

"I... please... Crowley, I need..." Exactly what it was he needed Balthazar couldn't quite say but, the Demon seemed to know anyway and, a moment later Balthazar found himself kneeling face down on Crowleys' bed, perfectly dry with the Demon still behind him, thrusting into him now, fully and Balthazar moaned breathlessly at how strangely right this felt with Crowley leaning over him, dominateing him, claiming him, the Demon nipping lightly at his neck as he moved and, Balthazar gave in completely to the sensations of the Demons' thick cock pounding into him, lighting every nerve on fire as the Angels body moulded around him, pulling him in, his frame going limp and pliant beneath him and, warmth curled through him at every point and Balthazar heard himself whimpering and begging and, Crowley was growling behind him at his neck and Balthazar tilted his head to the side, giving the Demon better access to his throat, where his Claim mark would be delivered should the powerful Alpha Demon decide to take him for his own...

Balthazar whimpered again, pushing his arse towards the Demon and dropping his head even further into the bedding, his legs splayed as much as the position he was in would allow him, Crowleys' hands at his hips, holding him up and Balthazar suddenly envied one Dean Winchester as he never had before... His body wanted this Alpha, wanted him badly and, truth be told, Balthazars' mind wasn't too far behind.

He now understood why so many Omegas were loath to remain unbonded once they found an Alpha that would take care of them, who would sooth them and stroke them and whisper sweet nothings in their ear as they fucked them through the heat, as Crowley was doing now, his voice a deep, purring tether that Balthazar could hang onto in the turbulent storm that was his body's desires, his heat driving him on to that final precipice of their mating, his nerves singing to him in delight at the thought of being bred by this strong yet caring Alpha...

Balthazar could feel the Demons' knot beginning to grow behind him and he whimpered again and wordlessly begged the Alpha to do exactly what it was he was planning to do and... then the Angel saw white, as Crowley angled just right and hit that perfect spot inside him that sent him crashing over the edge, shudders wracking through him, his own cock completely untouched, spilling ropes of thick, white semen across the silken bed sheets, a high, wordless scream torn from his mouth as he felt the Demon stutter behind him, pushing himself in, deep, one last time as the Angel felt his knot inflate thickly, inside of him tying them together, Crowleys' come flooding his insides in a way that, to Balthazar, felt positively sinful...

There was a sudden, sharp pain at his throat that just as quickly became a hot, pleasant tingling and Balthazar could feel Crowleys' teeth buried just slightly beneath his skin, marking him, claiming him... The thought alone sent a strangled moan escaping from between Balthazars' lips and he writhed beneath the Demon, the combined feeling of being claimed and bred by this lovely Alpha was almost too much for him...

Crowley was panting heavily behind him, still nibbling his neck and Balthazar whimpered delightfully at the feel of the Demons weight resting above him, his knot stretching him out and filling him up so perfectly, so wide, his loads of hot come still being pumped into the Angels willing and receptive body, swelling his stomach slightly with the sheer amount of it and, Balthazar was rather glad that he didn't need to actually breath because the feelings of utter rightness and bliss that were flooding through him now, as surely as Crowleys' thick, warm come, would have certainly left him otherwise breathless.

Crowley rolled them carefully over, onto their sides to make it more comfortable and Balthazar sighed happily when the Demon wrapped his arms around him, one sliding under his neck, and tangled their legs together, holding him close, still nuzzling slightly at his ear and Balthazar found himself saying, honestly; "You know, I'm actually rather glad that despite already having Dean Winchester, you still decided to take me as your mate..."

Crowley almost seemed a little surprised by this. "Oh, really?"

"Hmm, yes. Really. And not just because of the sex - which was fan-bloody-tastic, by the way - but also, you surprised me."

"Oh? Surprised you how, exactly? By claiming you, or by being good at sex?" The Demon sounded almost offended at the thought of that particular thing being surprising.

"No... The way you treated me. You being a Demon and an Alpha and all I suppose at first, I thought... Well, I'm rather glad I was wrong anyway."

"You're surprised I was nice to you because I'm a Demon and an Alpha?" Crowley only half asked, seeming surprisingly unoffended.

"I suppose so, initially. Although, I have to admit that it wouldn't be the most surprising thing to happen to me all day."

"What's the most surprising?" Crowley asked, clearly curious. 

Balthazar smiled a little into Crowleys' arm, wriggling a bit as he felt the heat curling through his belly again and replied; "That Dean Winchester hasn't shown up here yet, looking for my head..."

The Angel felt Crowley smirk behind him. "Give it 'til the end of the week, love..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! Im so sorry...? Guys. I mean, the Crowley monolguing to Balthy in the bathtub thing... I didnt even plan that I swear! Im not even kidding! Crowley literally wrote himself! He's just evil that way!  
> Also, this is the first bit of Crowlazar smut Ive actuall written tho I ship them so hard! (That is, when Im not busy shipping Drowley, cos I love the Drowley smut!)  
> I was originally planning on something like, after Balthy went into heat and fell on the floor that maybe Crowley would call Dean to help too cos hes also an Omega and then maybe threesome but then this thing went and wrote itself and poir Dean ended up excluded...  
> I kinda almost feel bad for Crowley cheating on him sorta but I figure my brain-Dean's not really gonna be too pissed cos he sympathises with Bal... Lets just say, in my head, Deans first heats were a bitch (and I imagine Sam helped him out, cos Wincest!) And then he met Crowley and stuff happened... Of course brain-Dean kinda hates being an Omega or letting people know it (Johns fault, obviously! Cos the boys wete both sposed to be Alphas, duh!) So, yeah, Dean sympathises, Balthy is not going to die and Crowley is excused cos he was being a good friend... Also, its Omega-verse so theres no issues with a bonded Alpha helping out an Omega that just happens to randomly go into heat in front of them...  
> I ususually write Beta-Balthazar but somehow he ended up being turned into Omega!Balth for this one! Not quite sure how that happened but I claim its for plot reasons and cos I felt like doing something different cos Ive never actually found any Omega-Balthazar fics out there yet...  
> Also, I apologise for my rambling... I blame my ADHD and too much coffee with no sleep and my crazy personality disorder that just loves to make me seem Crazy or stupid or way too hyperactive... Im also blaming the fact that i had writers block for over a year and i just got over it and im really not happy with the way my otger two fics turned out cos of me writing them on no sleep and serious writers block issues so hopefully this one turns out better...  
> Also i may or may not write some more of this, maybe with Dean involved and probably some Drowley, maybe some Sabriel as an interlude or something... Might even be some Calthazar somewhere later if Cas will actually behave and write himself properly... ;) Im kinda thinking about doing a bunch of short fics in this same 'verse now cos i have ideas but im not sure how long it'll take me to actually get them down... (Im also now thinking of maybe doing a chaptered thing with actual plot that relates to this but we'll see...) Though if I do make a chaptered fic im gonna finish writing it before i start to post it just in case i get writers block again halfway through cos i hate when i start posting somethung half finished and then end up with months before the next bits done...


End file.
